Raven (character)
, Leyvan |fullname =Raymond |jap_fullname = |alias =Raven |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |age =19 |relatives =Priscilla (Sister) |nationality =Lycia |occupation(s)=Lord of Cornwell (Former) Mercenary |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 16E/17H: Whereabouts Unknown |class =Mercenary |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Yuuichiro Umehara English Bryce Papenbrook }} Raven is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He is a hard-eyed Mercenary. He harbors a deep grudge against house Ostia, which plays a role in his recruitment. History Previously known as Lord Raymond of Cornwell, a house destroyed by Ostia for corruption, Raven is the brother of Priscilla. He is recruited by Priscilla once she finds him serving as a prisoner turned mercenary on the enemy's side. Knowing that she is a member of Eliwood's army, Raven joins in hopes of getting closer to Hector (brother of Marquess Ostia) for revenge. He later gives up on his plans for vengeance (either due to Priscilla or Lucius' support conversations). He is accompanied by Lucius, his vassal and only friend. It is unknown if Raven participated in the War on Bern or if he even lived to the day of the war. Personality Due to his past with Ostia, Raven becomes distant and anti-social, coldly reminding Priscilla that he is now Raven, not Lord Raymond. Raven seems to despise everyone at first, though it is possible for him to become quite close to Rebecca, Lucius and Wil through support conversations. In his conversations with Wil, he expresses dislike for Wil's new habit of referring to him as "Rave", "Senior" , and "Sir". In his conversations with Rebecca, he repairs her bowstring and she repays him by cooking him a meal. Raven's conversations with Lucius also lead to them growing very close, and he gains a more personable outlook on life, giving up on his revenge plot against Hector. He also converses with Bartre, who constantly challenges him to "duels of strength", which he finds bothersome and, more often than not, tries to avoid completely. Bartre also shows Raven his family tree after Raven teaches him writing. Raven tells Bartre to rewrite it, because he cannot read it. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade :Description: ''A troubled mercenary with a grudge against House Ostia. Recruitment He first appears in Chapter 16 or 17, depending on whether it is Eliwood's or Hector's mode. In Eliwood's mode, he will remain stagnant and it is vital to reach him with Priscilla before the Caelin soldiers escape and attack Raven, resulting in either his death or theirs. In Hector's mode, however, he fights alongside the remaining Laus soldiers, making him both easier (no need to rush to him with Priscilla) and harder (he could end up killing one of player's units, or be killed himself in counterattack) to recruit. Base Stats Normal Mode Hector Hard Mode Growth Rates |85% |55% |40% |45% |35% |25% |15% |} Promotion Gains +40 E }} Supports *Lucius *Priscilla *Rebecca *Wil *Bartre Overall Raven has very high bases for his Level and join-time in addition to well-balanced offensive growth rates. He will almost always end up with very high HP, strength, skill, and speed, making him able to take out most enemies in one round. He also benefits from bonus stats in Hard mode since he starts out as an enemy. His only glaring weaknesses are his low resistance, and luck and his mediocre constitution and Defense. Usually, this won't cause much trouble to him since mages are still quite rare when he joins and he has a large pool of HP, but later on, the constant risk of him getting critted as well as his terrible dodge against Sleep and Berserk might prove troublesome. His constitution is high enough to permit him to wield swords with impunity, but blades and axes will encumber him. A Body Ring can help him overcome his issues wielding lighter axes, though Raven is still generally fast enough to wield Iron Axes and Hand Axes without much trouble. However, with the generally low speed of most enemies in this game, Raven generally should not have too much trouble doubling even the fastest of enemies. Since you receive a Hero Crest in the same chapter as you recruit him, it's not a bad idea to let him see some combat so he can promote early, making the chapters around and after the Dread Isle a lot easier and allowing you to train up his axe rank earlier. There are other units who could use the Hero Crest as well by then, like Guy, Bartre and Dorcas, but the latter two will probably have lower stats than him, especially in speed, while Guy stays sword-locked after promotion, making Raven the overall preferable choice for your first Hero Crest. All in all, Raven is without a doubt one of your most powerful non-mounted units, joining early enough with very good base stats, decent growths and being capable of wielding 1-2 range weapons after promotion, while his rather low resistance and luck might hold him back in chapters like Genesis, Cog of Destiny and Sands of Time. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Peerless Fighter :''A noble heir whose true name is Raymond. Works as a mercenary to enact revenge. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: Axe |Skill= Steel Axe }} Axe |Skill= Brave Axe Daylight }} Axe |Skill= Brave Axe+ Daylight }} Skills Overall Base Set Upon release, Raven was a semi-decent Green Unit with decent all around stats, but for the most part was outclassed by other more solid Green Axe users, even with his starting Brave Axe+. However, Raven received a boost thanks to his new personal weapon Basilikos. While its Special skill acceleration base skill is decent at best, its refinement boosted his power thanks to its special refinement, Raven has a base Life and Death 3 built into Basilikos, making him a powerful offensive unit. Raven has Sol which keeps him well healed, as his powerful hits with Basilikos can heal a decent amount of damage when activated. Defiant Speed boosts his speed when he's low on health, but is not that useful on him as a whole both when he relied on Brave Axe and now with Basilikos. Threaten Defense on the other hand is an extremely useful Skill C skill and recommended for his final builds as it further reduces his enemy's defense, allowing his attacks to have more sting. Counters Raven is a character of extremes thanks to Basilikos' refinement. He is utterly obliterated by any Red unit, especially those that run Axebreaker, though in some circumstances, he can overcome this. Raven is also weak to Magic in particular with his low Res and Refine Basilikos's resistance lowering, making even most Green Mages like Gunnthrá and Nino dispatch him with ease. As an infantry, he is also weak to Poison Dagger units as well. Skill Inheritance Options Reposition is generally a solid Assist Skill to inherit, but Ardent Sacrifice also works well to help with Desperation builds. His high ATK makes him a great canditate for Draconic Aura, which boosts his ATK to the point that if he can activate it, he can actually combat and even dispose of his biggest Red unit threats. Galeforce is also worth running as his high Speed means that he can double often and has enough raw ATK that he can kill units in one round. On top of the the base special cooldown reduction of Basilikos can lead him to activating Galeforce every turn. Skill A is best substituted with Fury 3 as its effect offsets the Refine effect reduction and further boosts his ATK and SPD to a raw 58/43 not factoring in Boons and Banes. The Fury effect stacks nicely on Desperation as he can maintain his Desperation status to ORKO most units without any retaliation. Overall this build will give him hyper offensive status and proper buffs and support, Raven has the potential to run over teams. Quotes Heroes :Raven/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Raven - Sublime Mercenary Raven vanished without a word. Many reports have placed him in Araphen, but none could be confirmed. Lucius and Raven After the conflict, Raven revealed his past to Hector. Hector offered to rebuild Raven's home, but Raven refused. He and Lucius travel as mercenaries, but Lucius is pleased to see his friend's heart has been eased. Etymology "Raven" may refer to the poem by Edgar Allen Poe, about a man mourning the death of a beloved woman and haunted by a raven. In Celtic folklore, ravens are either unlucky birds signaling death, or royal portents. The name "Raymond" comes from the Germanic elements "ragin" (advice) and "mund" (hand, protection). His family's old title Cornwell corrolates to Uther's name basis to Uther Pendragon and his conceiving of Arthur with Count Cornwell's wife (see Uther for a better understanding). This is only to some degree though. Trivia *Raven, Linus, and Echidna are the only characters in any GBA Fire Emblem game to have unique battle sprites as the Hero Class. As opposed to the breastplate and spiked shoulder plates, Linus and Raven both wear knee-length jackets resembling their clothes in their respective official art. *Raven possesses identical growth rates to Cormag from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Raven came in 4th place on the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. *Despite his regular art depicting him with a sword, in Fire Emblem Heroes, Raven's weapon of choice is an axe; his battle art correctly depicts him with an axe. On the home screen, he also mentions that he used to rely on the sword, but now prefers axes. *Raven has a sprite depicting of him subtly smiling in his A Support with Rebecca, after she brings him meat for fixing her bowstring. Gallery File:Raven Heroes.png|Raven as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Raven Fight.png|Raven as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Raven Skill.png|Raven as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Raven Damaged.png|Raven as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:B07-032R.png File:B07-033N.png File:Raveningame.png|Raven's portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Raven prototype.PNG|Raven's prototype portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Raven as a Mercenary.JPG|Still of Raven as Mercenary. File:Mercenary animation.gif|Raven as a Mercenary performing a Critical hit. File:Raven as a Hero.JPG|Still of Raven as Hero. File:EnemyRaven.png|Still of Raven as an enemy. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters